The instant invention relates generally to hoisting and positioning apparatuses and more specifically it relates to an adjustable ceiling panel installer, which provides a mechanism to lift a ceiling panel and hold it in place against rafters to be nailed thereto by one person.
There are available various conventional hoisting and positioning devices which do not provide the novel improvements of the invention herein disclosed.